Motion Sickness
by Skabooom
Summary: On their way back from a job, Hank's flying makes Alex feel sick, but Sean isn't about to let his friend be in pain the entire way home. Sean/Alex Havok/Banshee, slash, oneshot. Warning: Cheesy.


**_A/N This story is based on the prompt "motion sickness" Please enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>"Every time we fly I become less and less confident that Hank really knows how to drive this thing," Alex complained as the jet lurched forwards.<p>

"Are you okay?" Sean tilted his head as he looked at the boy. "You look a little pale."

"Yeah." Alex nodded. "The fight just took a lot out of me." They were on their way home from a throw down with an anti-mutant terrorist group – it hadn't been as bad as it could have been, no one was injured, but that didn't mean they weren't tired.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Sean looked worriedly at his friend.

"No, no." Alex shook his head. "Just wiped out, can't wait to get back to school, gonna shower and pass out."

"Sounds good to me, though I could go for something to eat, too," Sean grinned.

"Oh God." Alex's stomach lurched. "Please, please don't mention food…"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sean frowned, looking worried.

"I'm fine."

"You look a little green."

"Okay, so maybe I'm just a little bit motion sick…" Alex gulped as the plane lurched again, trying not to throw up.

"Yeah, okay, come on." Sean unbuckled his belt, moving across the aisle to Alex, unbuckling him as well.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked, frowning.

"You need some fresh air." Sean grinned. "Hank! Open the hatch, I'll get us the rest of the way home."

"Stand back!" Hank opened the hatch and Sean took Alex's hand, leaping out of the plane, screaming to keep them flying. He landed soon, however, in a meadow not far from where they had jumped from the plane.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked, frowning.

"Let's stay here for a bit, you know, until you're feeling better." Sean lay down on the grass. It was a nice day, and he thought they might as well enjoy the weather.

"Oh." Alex lay down next to him. "Thank you, I'm sorry, I know you wanted food and some rest, but I'm just really not feeling too well."

"You know, last I checked it was my idea to jump ship, not yours," Sean said, looking over at his friend, squinting from the sun. "And I have no objection to resting out here for a bit, it's a really nice day."

"It is." Alex nodded. "Sometimes it can be hard, you know?" He let out a deep sigh after a few minutes. "It can be hard to see things like a nice day, nice weather, a grassy meadow, because our lives are so complicated. Do you ever feel like you grew up too quickly?"

"Every day." Sean nodded. "I've been by myself since I was old enough to realize I was different, ran away and never went back the second I saw how my mother looked at me, but I still have time to see the good things, because if I don't, I mean…why bother living at all?"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, we grew up too fast, we're different, we have to fight to protect other people because we live in the wrong place at the wrong time, or maybe because we're just better people who can't walk away from what needs to be done to make the world a better place, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy the sunshine, a nice breeze, a good friend." He bit his lip. "It doesn't mean we don't get a life of our own."

"I don't understand." Alex sighed. "I don't get how you balance this out in your mind, I don't understand how you are just so at peace with everything."

"I didn't used to be." Sean shook his head. "I used to be scared and angry all of the time – hell, I was a real asshole before Charles and Erik found me." He looked down. "But having a place that I belong, having people to trust, to talk to, people like you…it really makes a difference."

"I don't understand you, Sean." Alex smiled, moving a little closer. "You're such a weird guy."

"Oh, thanks," Sean said sarcastically. "How's that motion sickness, by the way?"

"I don't know," Alex shrugged. "I'm feeling a bit dizzy still, but I'm not sure if that's residual from Hank's driving or from being around you too much."

"What?" Sean frowned as he looked at Alex.

"Oh don't pretend like you haven't noticed what goes on between us." Alex rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm not pretending it's not there, I just can't believe you said something THAT cheesy to me!"

"Oh shut up." Alex reached out, punching Sean's arm.

"I'm serious," Sean laughed. "Try again. If you're going to flirt with me, make it something I actually want to hear."

"Alright." Alex sat up, looking down at Sean. "You are the most beautiful, most impressive and emotionally strong boy I've ever met. I love the way you look at me, like you see something worthwhile in me that no one else sees."

"Maybe it's because I do see something worthwhile in you," Sean stated. "And maybe I just don't get how other people don't see it."

"Maybe you're the only one I need to see it," Alex whispered. "I mean, it'd be nice if other people saw something in me, but as long as you do…as long as you see me, I don't care if no one else ever does."

"Come here." Sean pulled Alex down on top of him, kissing him softly.

"Was that better?" Alex asked, pulling away from the kiss after a few seconds.

"Yeah." Sean nodded. "That's how flirting should be done, not the lame dizzy way."

"I'll remember that." Alex smiled. "Now that I know what works on you, expect to see more of it."

"Oh, I will." Sean grinned, pulling Alex's lips back down to his. Their lives were difficult, but they weren't anywhere near as bad as they could be, and as long as they had each other, things would be alright.


End file.
